Greek Dressing
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: *SMacked- set in 5.24, no spoilers* He followed her to Greece for a reason. Why? Because he cared about her, worried about her, feared for her. But mainly because he really loved her.


…**okay, I lied. One more fiction.**

**Takes place during 5.24: "Grounds of Deception" because it's set in Greece. I don't have any other reason.  
**

**I'm really glad I don't own CSI: NY. No one can do it better right now. –swoons at SMacked-

* * *

**

Greek Dressing

She blinked in confusion, giving him an odd stare and gripping the bag on her shoulder. He had this sheepish smile on his face, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness. Completely stripped to black, not breaking a sweat in the heat of Greece- he seemed comfortable in the climate of the mountains, his hands in his pockets as he looked down for a split moment under her piercing gaze. "Kind of forgot to tell you I came, huh?"

"You followed me halfway around the world, Mac? Why? To make sure that I behave myself in another country and don't try to pull anything stupid?"

It wasn't an angry response- just firm, almost accusing. Onlookers turned to one another, continuing about their business while a Chicago native and a Greek-born stared at each other in the middle of the sidewalk. Both were crime scene investigators, and yet, they were both in the country for completely different reasons. Mac sighed a little and shifted his stance, showing he was clearly not in the mood for a confrontation. "No. I wanted to help you on this little case of yours."

Stella laughed bitterly. "It's not about the murder, Mac- it's about my past! What really happened to me when I was a child! I can't just sit around in New York with two dead men I had been following and not let it affect me in any sort of way!" Her own position altered, her bag now in her hand, eyes flaring. "You got a real reason for being here?"

He couldn't lie to her. The way she was poised made it look as if she was going to blow up at any moment if he said something in the wrong context. Mac thought for a moment, finally nodding and watching her movements carefully. She took three steps closer to him before he answered tiredly, "If I didn't have a reason for following you, Stella, I wouldn't be here right now, would I? I'd be stuck in New York, worried as hell as to why you had come here."

Clearly, the Greek wasn't satisfied, but she allowed this to slide. It wasn't like Mac to hide anything of this much importance to him. "How much did your flight cost?"

"Enough to come and see you."

So this wasn't just about the case. It had to do with something more. He walked forward, and she followed, slipping the bag over her shoulder and watching the clouds float overhead for a moment. The radiating energy of both beings was enough to make the ground shake beneath their feet, two similar people with completely different objectives. There was a long silence held between them as they wandered between shops and looked around for a few moments before going to the next place and having another minute of window-shopping. Owners tried to sell them things, but they politely declined.

Mac's gaze wandered over to another building and he ducked his head, stealing a glance at the beautiful woman eying a necklace and smiling a little. He moved to her position with swiftest grace and looked over her shoulder as she bargained in Greek. "Πόσο κάνει?" she asked.

"366,359 Ευρώ," he responded, his voice holding no room for debate. "Αν δεν έχουμε αυτό το πολύ, να βγει από το κατάστημα."

"Ήμουν απλώς αναζητούν," Stella replied, holding back a little indignation.

"How much?"

Stella turned to Mac in surprise. He was giving her the infamous questioning look, his eyebrows raised and small smile playing on his lips. Blushing a little, she looked down at the necklace and shook her head. "Three hundred sixty-six euro," she told him remorsefully. "I had no intention of coming here on terms of buying anything, but… I can't help but look at this and want it. You don't often come to Greece on a case and stop by a store to-"

He'd already done the math. Fishing out his wallet, Mac produced five hundred dollars and handed it to her. Stella looked down at the money, stunned, and shook her head. "No- Mac, I can't take it!"

"I want you to," he told her softly, pressing the wad of bills into her hand. "Think of it as only a little bit of the trouble I've caused you."

Stella looked down at the money and handed it to the seller reluctantly. Eyes widening with delight, the man pushed the necklace into her hands, gushing "Σε ευχαριστώ!" repeatedly. Mac took Stella by the shoulder and led her away from the stand, strolling with her to what was not only her hotel- but his as well. His eyes were straight ahead; the face was now a blank slate of emotion.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You didn't have to do that," she muttered.

Mac smiled to himself. He gently guided her to the stairwell inside, opening the door for her and gesturing her to go first. Nodding a little, she began her ascent up the stairs and waited for him as she slowly walked up her hand gripping the necklace and heart pounding in her chest. Just minutes ago, she had discovered that he had chased her to her native land, and now here she was with a necklace he had just so happened to buy for her. As she reached the fourth floor, she stopped and waited on the steps as he reached the top and smiled a little, opening the door once more. She waited for a moment before finally going through, waiting for him as he followed her to her room. Stella's hands fumbled with her room key, unlocking it and walking inside, setting her bag down and turning to the crime lab leader.

"Why did you really follow me here?" she finally asked.

Mac rubbed his head and shut the door, wandering to the open window, shrugging off his jacket, and staring out over the balcony at the backspace alleyways. He sounded exhausted. "Because I was worried about you."

"About what?" she pressed.

"About the fact that you were pursuing a lead that could have quite possibly gotten you killed."

Stella shook her head. "I'm fairly certain that-"

Mac turned to her, one hand on the railing, his own eyes flaring. "I'm not. All right?"

She stared in shock at this simple outburst. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want _anything_ bad to happen to you, Stell. If you were to come back to New York in a body bag, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'd be up a creek without a paddle for all I give a damn. It would've led to revenge, and that could have possibly led to something I would regret for the rest of my life!" His voice shook with mixed emotion. "Does that suffice for an answer?"

Stella stood in the middle of the room, both hands gripped to the necklace. No words were exchanged after this little vent, but the sound of Mac's heavy breathing definitely set down an intense mood. Tinges of sweat formed on the detective's forehead, his head staring back down at the concrete floor. Obviously, he hadn't meant to give a sort of lash back in that sense. But she had run out, put her badge on his desk. Couldn't be helped if he sounded a bit pissed off.

She opened her hands and looked at the jewelry for a moment before walking over to Mac and embracing him suddenly. Surprised, he wrapped one arm around her, looking down and shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that," she murmured. "I should've known you were going to do something like that." Her head cocked in his direction, showing she was clearly also apologetic. "I'm sorry I walked out like that. But I need to figure this all out. And I still don't know how else to look for him, Mac. I've gotta find the professor, though."

Manipulating his fingers ever so gently, Mac pried the necklace for her fingers and turned her towards the alleyway. He moved the necklace around her neck and attached it, turning her around and watching a smile illuminate her features. "It brings out the color of your eyes," he told her, stroking her face lovingly.

Stella looked down at Mac and allowed herself to pull him gently back into the room. She shut the door to the outside and turned back to him, watching his face twist into confusion. "What is it?"

"Oh, I just had an idea," she replied gently, almost teasingly. "But it's going to require a bed sheet and you to take off your shirt."

Still confused, he obliged and slipped off the black tee, allowing it to slip from his fingers and watching the younger woman take out another spread from the closet. He turned to her and frowned, smiling, though. "What are you doing?" he asked, teasing as well.

Stella laughed and stared at the ex-Marine in front of her. Scars of the past painted on his body, she couldn't help but stand in her spot for a few minutes. He looked so handsome up close and personal. It was hard to believe that she was upset with him before. The baby blue eyes kept staring at her, waiting and wondering. She shook herself free, stuttering and shaking her head. "Uh, uhm… just getting a bed sheet."

"You already have one."

"Mmm. But this one is a bit different, Mac." She let it unfold and touch the floor, dragging it slightly and placing one side of it in his pants. "Hold that there for me, will you?"

He placed his hand on his hip and frowned still. "This isn't awkward."

Ignoring him, she began to gently drape the cloth around his body, creating a sort of wrap and covering him on the top at first. She gently nudged him, and he understood. Quietly, he unclothed, she wrapped, and they stood there, staring at each other and smiling gently. Stella tucked a piece of the sheet into a wrap and stepped back from her work. "All you need is laurels or something," she told him.

"You've turned me into a Roman, Stell," Mac joked, glancing down at the toga she had just created.

She shed her own coat and shook her head. "No. I simply made you fit in ancient Greece."

"I'm not going out like this."

She took his hand, her eyes twinkling. He wrapped her arms around her, fingering the necklace. Forest interlocked with sky, becoming one. "You won't have to."

* * *

**The Greek says:**

"How much is it?"  
"366,359 Euro. If you don't have that much, get out of the store."  
"I was just looking!"**  
-insert pay here-**  
"Thank you!"

**Okay, kiddies. You can use you dirty little minds to wonder what happened next. Dang, I wish this had happened in the episode. I can dream, though, can't I? That's what fan fiction is for. Thanks for reading, and please… feel free to review!**

**CSI: NEW YORK FANFICTION AWARDS! GO SEE AND NOMINATE BEFORE FRIDAY, MAY 15TH!  
**


End file.
